Seperated (A Gravity Falls Fanfiction)
by Rebekamick
Summary: Based on a fan comic I read, this is the story of how Mabel and Dipper have to be separated because in short terms, they're being stalked. They can have no form of communication because it would make them easier to find. This is set four or five years after their first visit.
1. Separated Chapter One

Separated: Chapter One

"I have to separate you two." said Ford

"What?" We said in unison.

"You can't just separate us!" I exclaimed.

"Since Stanley is in custody of the police again, they wanted information on you. We have to get you away from here. Away from anywhere they can trace you from." He explained hastily.

"Why would it be bad for them to want information on us? We've been through interrogations before. How can this be any different?" Mabel inquired with a hint of panic in her voice.

"These police aren't good people. They're agents. I've seen them before and my guess is they just want you two for the knowledge you gained on your first visit here. We have to protect that information." Ford replied.

"It's not like we're going to give them that information. Whatever gives you the idea we'll tell them the secrets of Gravity Falls?" I huffed at him.

"They _will_ find a way to get the secrets. They have technology that _I_ don't even have. That I couldn't make." He said

"What kind of technology?" Mabel asked.

"Mind-reading technology. Stronger than anything I could ever conceive." He said without meeting our eyes. "Point is," he continued with a sigh, "You two have to be away from this place. Away from Gravity Falls. Separated."

"You can't separate us! I won't let it happen!" I yelled.

"You have to, Dipper!" He yelled back.

I looked over at Mabel. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. My eyes were burning with the threat of tears also.

"When?" I asked. He turned to look at me and I turned away from him.

"Within the next couple of days." he said. I was breathing hard trying to grasp reality. This couldn't be happening right now, could it? I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Mabel. She pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be alright." she whispered into my ear. "We'll keep in touch. Right, Grunkle Ford?" She turned to face him.

He looked at her, then turned away again. "I'm sorry. You won't be able to talk to each other."

"What about letters, or texts or phone calls?" She asked hopefully.

"No. They could trace and intercept all of those. You won't have any form of communication between the two of you." He said, still facing the wall.

"What?" Mabel took a step back.

"What are you going to do next?" I asked. Mabel was crying into her sleeves. I pulled her closer to me. "Make us change our identities? Our birth information?"

"If it comes to that point, then yes. We have to keep it from getting there though. That's why I'm doing this now, Dipper."

"Mom and Dad won't let you do this." I said.

"I've already talked with them. Some of it was their idea. I'm sorry."

I grabbed Mabel's hand and we made our way upstairs. She and I slumped on the edge of my bed and cried. We both knew this couldn't really be happening, but somehow it was.

We had both seen the agents take Stan away, but neither of us knew what had happened or what he had done to make them do so. Neither of us had seen the agents before, and we didn't know what they were going to do to Stan, or where they were going to keep him. He had broken out of prison before. It was on his record, but for the finality of it all, if he _did_ manage to break out, my guesses were we weren't going to see him again.

HEY! Review for a second chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!

PS: Sorry this is sad, but if you're like me and enjoy a sad fan fiction, then give this story a fave!


	2. Separated Chapter Two

Separated: Chapter Two

As I finished packing my bag, the last of my things were being soaked with the beginnings of my tears. How could this be happening? In a few hours, I would be on the bus to the airport. From there I would be flown to my new "home" in Florida. At least that's what Ford called it. My new home. I was being separated from my sister and anyone I had ever been in contact with, until this dilemma blew over. Ford said these agents would never stop looking for us. That signaled that I would probably never see Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Stan, or Ford ever again. As Ford had put it, "As long as there are secrets of Gravity Falls yet to be discovered, there will never be peace."

"You almost done there?" a voice said from behind me. I whipped around to find Ford kneeling on the floor behind me. I looked back down at my hands which had become rolled up my extra laundry, balling up the clothes which Mabel had neatly folded for me. I untangled the laundry from my hands and tried to smooth the clothes out again the best that I could.

"Yeah." My voice came out hoarse and ragged. I hadn't talked to anyone all day. I cleared my throat and continued. "I'm going to miss this place. Some of my best memories were made here."

"I know how you feel." Ford said. His voice was laced with sadness and regret. "Let me tell you something though. You and Mabel will always have a special tie. A bond. It'll make it so that you're never actually separated. You may be thousands of miles away from one another, but as long as you remember her, she'll never truly be far away."

"C'mon, you're making it sound like I died or something." said a voice from the door. Ford and I both looked back to see Mabel standing there in her favorite outfit. She smiled exaggeratedly and added, "But he's right. No one can ever truly separate us." Her smile was fading and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes as she took in the surrounding room. "So many memories in here." She said as she walked over and sat down beside me on the floor.

"It breaks my heart to send you two away. You've brought a life to this place on every one of your visits." He pulled both of us into a hug. "You have to understand that this is to protect you though."

"We know, Grunkle Ford." Mabel replied. I could tell she did this because she knew I was going to object. My thoughts were laced with anger and hatred for Ford even as we all sat there in that embrace. I knew that this wasn't his fault, but still. With him being the one to send us away, buy us our plane tickets and separate us, I couldn't help but find some fault in him. A s my face started to become hot, I felt fresh tears stream down my face. Ford let go of us and then I realized that I hadn't been the only one crying. Ford had been crying and so had Mabel. I looked over at her and she looked at me. She reached over my shoulders and pulled me into a hug of our own.

"We'll never be apart, Dipper. We'll always have our memories, and our special bond as twins. Dip, don't ever let yourself think that we'll never see each other again. Okay? Promise?" She said into my ear. I felt myself nodding and heard myself answering with, "Yes. I promise," but the whole rest of my body wasn't cooperating. My shoulder was becoming wet with her tears and I assumed I was soaking her shoulder too. We just sat there in that embrace until Ford told us it was time to make our final preparations before leaving.

Half an hour later, Mabel and I were standing on the front porch with our suitcases in hand. I had stopped crying but Mabel hadn't. I put my arm around her and pulled her to my side to comfort her. This only seemed to make her cry harder. Any minute now my bus would be here and I would be off to the airport without my sister. For as long as I could remember we had been together. We had never really been away from each other for more than a few days. This might take years to resolve. It might be years before I saw Mabel again.

I heard the faint rumble of an engine down the road. I could hear the wheels on the gravel and within a few seconds I could see the bus rolling into the stop. I tugged Mabel into a final embrace before I solemnly climbed the stairs leading up onto the bus. I took my normal seat in the very back. I kept thinking that I was never going to see Mabel again, but I also knew I had made a promise with her. I looked out the window at her and mouthed the words I had spoken not an hour before.

"I promise"

HEY! Review for a third chapter! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Separated Chapter Three

*Five Years Later*

As I turned the corner to peer up the dimly lit staircase, I saw her. I had just a small glimpse of her before she turned and walked into the next room. My rushing pulse drummed in my ears. I had finally found her. I took the steps two at a time. The wood was cool against my bare feet. The rubble around me creaked and groaned with the threat of crashing to the ground with the rest of the remains. The breeze kicked up ashes and dust from the ground. As I came to a hole in the staircase, I stumbled, landing hard on my hands and knees.

As I stood, I caught sight of my old hat, sticking up from inside the hole. I picked it up and held it in my hands. The visor looked as if it had been forcibly bent at awkward angles and seared by flames. The strap on the back was missing and in the cap's entirety, it was filthy and smelled strongly of mildew and smoke.

My gaze traveled from the old, tattered cap in my hands to the filthy room before me. What had once been an attic was now strewn with heaps of rubble from the badly caved in roof. Across the room, through the dust, the silhouette of my twin sister stood in silence with its head bowed. I stumbled across the room towards her.

"You shouldn't have come here, Pines," said a voice from behind me. I spun around to come face-to-face with my sister. My body spun around once more to face the spot where Mabel had just been, only to find the previously occupied space empty.

A boney hand grabbed my shoulder and pushed me towards the far wall.

"M-Mabel, what are you doing?" I tried to break free of the abnormally strong grasp of my sister. We approached the wall quickly and soon my body was nearly pressed up against it. She loosened her grip and I broke free and turned to face her. She immediately grabbed my forearm to prevent me from walking away. I had a good look at her. Her hair was strewn about her and was greasy and unkempt. I couldn't see her eyes through the unwashed mess of hair covering her face. Her stained sweater which looked as if it used to be blue, clung to her thin body and smelled retched, as if it hadn't been washed in months. She had almost a skeletal look about her. Her skin was stretched over her bones like she hadn't eaten much in ages.

As I looked back at her face, her crazed grin was all that I could focus on. She let go of me, let me slump against the wall.

"You finally got up the nerve to come back to this dump, huh?" Mabel laughed. "So did a few of your other friends, but don't worry. I took care of that." She spread her skeletal arms as a gesture towards the house.

"What? Mabel, what do you mean?" I backed against the cold wall as she moved her face just inches away from mine. Her breath was rancid and nauseating.

"Did you think I was gone? That I would never come back?" She said as she held up my old hat. I looked down at my hands to find that it was gone. "I really thought _you_ were gone. It's nice to have you back, Pine Tree."

"What? Pine Tr… Mabel?" I was breathing hard now.

"Figure it out yet?" She reached up to her face and smoothed the hair back and out of her eyes. I stared in horror. The yellow eyes stared back. She looked at me with that same crazed grin. "Did you miss me?"

I sat up straight in my bed. I was still breathing hard. I looked around to find that I was still in the dorm that I shared with Tyler and Matt. My journals were stacked on the desk at the end of my bed. I leaned forward to grab the third journal. This was the one with the most information on Bill and dream sequences. This was the second time I had had this dream and I had to get the answers. I flipped to the page in the journal that I had read many times before. The page with information on Bill. The familiar lettering in the bottom corner of the right page burned its vital message into my head once more: DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS! Even with that ominous message, some people were too dense and unknowledgeable to ever heed the crucial warning. I guess I had been one of those people, but some will go to great lengths for the one they care about most.

OK OK OK… I know this isn't the best chapter ever, but it does go on with the immediate story. This is actually the beginning of our story. the first two "chapters" were the prologue or flashback to when he and mabel were separated. constructive criticism is always welcome and is needed. THANKS!


End file.
